


All I want for Christmas is your death certificate

by SaRaH_BuG



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaRaH_BuG/pseuds/SaRaH_BuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has heard of this guy multiple times. Always in hushed whispers from shady people. In all his years as an assassin he never though the person he was in love with would be the person he wanted to die the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is your death certificate

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had. I don't have anymore written yet because I want to see If the idea will work. A positive review or two may get my creative juices a flowin ;P

~6 months earlier~

"Look man this is the last time we will call you, I promise, but we really need you for this one." 

Kris sighed,"I don't know man, I mean my boyfriend doesn't know what I do and I would like to keep it that way. He might get suspicious." Adam might not appreciate that his day job consists of guns and ruthless murder,"who is this guy anyways, must be important if your calling me."

"Yeah" cook said,"no one knows his name but we all just call him A. Started off a petty jewel thief then graduated up to cold-blooded killer."

"Who wants him gone?" Kris asked, making his way out to the balcony of the apartment that him and adam shared. He wouldn't be home for hours, bar tending, but you can never be too safe. 

"Gokey"

"Motivation?" Kris already had a good idea though, gokey is known for ordering hits when someone knocks him off his high-horse.

"Not sure but sounded like Danny's ego got a beating." Cook wasn't one for formalities.

"Fine, send me the details, ill figure-" 

Kris jumped when he heard the door slide open. Adam was standing there, all tall and lean and utterly sexy. 

"Your home early" kris said a little breathy. 

"Sounds like Adams home" cook laughed,"I'll get them to you soon"

With that the line disconnected and kris was free to ravage his man.


End file.
